Make it go away
by Amechez
Summary: "Morty, y-you do know t-that you can talk t-to me, right? Like i-if anything is bothering y-you." Rick said, not looking at Morty at that moment. Fear washed over Morty. He wanted to talk to Rick about Him, but it was too risky. He didn't know if his grandpa has known about the assault or not. "O-Okay, Rick." Morty replied, fearfully. Aftermath of Meseeks and Destroy.
1. Part One: Scared and Alone

_**AN: I had the idea for this from the song by Imagine Dragons, Selene. It was so beautiful to hear and it made a perfect way to convey my feeling for the episode, "Meeseeks and Destroy". I wanted to make this for the moment after Morty is sexually assaulted by Mr. Jellybean because, one: I just binge watched season one and two for like the millionth time, and two: it hit me so hard to see Morty have to fend for himself against an attacker. This will be a two part story.**_

 _ **I don't own Rick and Morty. Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland do along with Adult Swim.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning for violence and mention of assault, you have been forewarned.**_

* * *

Part one:

Scared and Alone

* * *

 ** _"Please, I just want to go home. Okay."_**

* * *

Morty sat alone in his room after they returned from his fantasy adventure, which was a complete and udder failure. _Rick let me win, I think…_ Morty thought hard, trying to push the thought of being attacked in a bathroom out of his mind.

Rick started to walk over to his room, but decided to check on Morty for a second. He wanted to make sure he was alright after the run in. He also wanted to tell him that Mr. Jellybean was dead, but now was not the best time to tell him.

Rick knocked softly three times, waiting for an answer from Morty. "Morty, y-you alright in th-there? " Rick asked, talking up against the door.

"Y-Yeah. If y-you want, you c-can come in." Morty replied.

Rick opens the door slowly, attempting to not startle Morty. He makes a mental note that Morty looks down at his bed continually, not looking up when he walks in the room. Rick sits down on Morty's bed next to him.

 _This is so awkward. I wish that I would have just said that nothing was fine, so Rick could fix this. But I wasn't thinking that way, apparently._ Morty thought to himself.

"Morty, y-you do know t-that you can talk t-to me, right? Like i-if anything is bothering y-you." Rick said, not looking at Morty at that moment.

Fear washed over Morty. He wanted to talk to Rick about _Him_ , but it was too risky. He didn't know if his grandpa has known about the assault or not. "O-Okay, Rick." Morty replied, fearfully.

"Is th-there something you wanna talk a-about, Morty?" Rick asked.

Morty continued to look down at his sheets. He was scared to tell Rick about the assault. "No, I'm fine." Morty replied.

 _Wow, nice going Morty. Way to be an idiot. He knows by now that you are thinking of the assault. Tonight is gonna be rough for you…. Stupid, pathetic-_

Rick turns to Morty and notices him clutching onto his arm, almost drawing blood from his forearm. _"Crap…."_ Morty muttered under his breath.

"D-Do you want to be a-alone for a while, Morty?" Rick asked, looking at his grandson in concern.

Morty didn't want to be alone. He was scared to be alone, trapped in his own thoughts. He didn't want Mr. Jellybean to come back and try to rape him. "Yeah… I-I need some alone t-time." Morty answered.

Rick got up from the bed. "If y-you need anything, just y-yell." Rick assured. He walked to the door, and then turned around. "See you at d-dinner." Rick finished, walking out the door, leaving Morty alone.

* * *

Two hours later….

"Everyone come down for dinner!" Beth yelled.

Rick, Summer, and Jerry came down all at once, but not Morty. He slowly came out of his room.

He was not in the mood to come down and eat, but he was hungry. "Christ, Morty. What's got you so down?" Jerry asked, shoving mixed vegetables into his mouth.

"N-Nothing. I was just t-thinking of something f-from earlier." Morty answered continuing to look down at his plate. He picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli.

 _Pathetic, useless, you know that nobody will ever save your pathetic life. Don't ever count on that to ever happen…._ Morty thought, not exactly noticing his arm bleeding.

"M-May I be excused? I r-really need to go to b-bed so I do-don't fall asleep i-in class." Morty asked, making up a lame excuse to go with it.

"Sure. Dad, don't wake him up and drag him off somewhere, okay?" Beth asked.

"F-Fine. But if h-he wakes up a-at twelve in the m-morning, its n-not my fault." Rick replied, eyeing down Morty as he walked up the stairs.

"Night, Morty. Sweet dreams." Beth and Jerry called.

When he finally reached his door, Rick was across the hall. He gave Morty a small smile, and then retreated into his room.

Lightning shinned through the curtains. Thunder followed, with a small yelp and whimper from Morty.

That night was going to suck.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **So this is the first part! It will make sense once I put up the second, which is the last part of this story. Sorry if it looks weird…. It just is the first part so it won't exactly make sense. Any who hope you guys enjoyed reading this. The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow, depending on when I find time.**_

 _ **Suggestions are always welcome. Please R &R! Bye!**_


	2. Part Two: To Be Loved and Sweet Dreams

_**AN: This is the last part of this two part fan fiction! Nooo! I actually love this fic, a lot! But, this is the last part.**_

 _ **This chapter will recap a bit of what happened in the episode, and will have something from my comic I drew after writing this chapter in it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty, Adult Swim, Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland are the rightful owners.**_

* * *

Part two:

To Be Loved and Sweet Dreams

* * *

 _Ten years earlier…_

 _I_ _ **really**_ _wish I didn't agree to babysit. Especially that_ _ **BRAT**_ _. Rick thought to himself, looking at his seven year old granddaughter, Summer, and his four year old grandson, Morty._

 _Morty looked a lot like his idiot father, Jerry. Probably had most of his genetics too._

 _Summer on the other hand, looked like neither his daughter, nor Jerry. Go figure._

" _Bro, don't act like an idiot right now." Summer laughed, as her brother caught himself before falling flat on the floor._

 _He looked up at her. She continually laughed at her brother, and was walking into the living room._

" _S-Speak for yourself. You w-weren't born c-clumsy!" Morty yelled, looking up at his sister in annoyance._

 _Rick couldn't help but snort at Summer for stating the obvious. "Alright, your p-parents trusted m-me to take care of bo-both of y-you for the week." Rick announced, breaking the silence in the room._

 _Summer looked at the strange old man. "Who exactly are you, and since when did our mom and dad give us a babysitter?" Summer questioned, giving attitude in the process._

 _Rick grew angry and impatient. He hadn't noticed that Morty was tugging on his lab coat._

" _E-Excuse me?" Morty whispered, still holding on to Rick's lab coat._

 _Rick looked down at his grandson. He saw Morty peer down at the floor. "Hi, my name is Mortimer, but everyone calls me Morty." Morty introduced. "Don't listen to my sister, she's just moody." Morty chuckled._

 _Rick smiled and laughed quietly. He never really noticed how small Morty was until that moment. He was defiantly was bigger than last time Rick saw him, which was four years ago, when nobody was home._

" _You don't even know what moody means. You're only four!" Summer rebukes._

 _Morty laughs. "Summer, by the end of last year, mom was surprised that I knew what quantum physics was. And I was only three." Morty responded, sounding sum what, over-confident._

 _Rick smiled wider than earlier. He underestimated Morty. Well, intellectually at least._

" _Apart from that, who are you? Yo-You seem….N-nice." Morty asked._

 _Rick walked away for a second. How could he make them see that he was more than the average stranger, and more than an average grandpa to them? "People c-call me Rick. I-I'm both you a-and your sister's grandpa." Rick said, not looking directly at them._

" _H-Hold on…. Your o-our grandpa?!" Summer and Morty both asked at once._

" _Yup. Sooo, what do you w-wanna do?" Rick asked._

" _Watch tv." Both of them replied._

 _Rick nodded. He sat down in the living room and turned on the tv. Morty and Summer sat down as well. Summer called sitting on the left, so Morty sat on the right. Rick could tell it would be a long time before anyone got up from the couch._

* * *

Present Day:

12:00 am

Morty's room

Morty was still up. He tried going to sleep, but every time he did, he found himself back in that bathroom and he couldn't find a way out of the room. Sooner or later, Rick would stumble in and drag him off again.

A clap of thunder rang in Morty's ears, making him jump. He didn't feel safe. He was alone, and he couldn't find home, or who he thought was home: Rick.

Morty didn't go to sleep for two days after the incident. It took his parents two days to notice that he didn't get any sleep. Rick noticed right away, which concerned him.

"Jerry, he hasn't been sleeping. He looks like a brain dead zombie." Beth said in concern.

"I wonder _**why**_ …" Jerry replied, shooting a look at Rick.

"W-What are you looking at m-me for? I h-haven't been waking him u- uurrpp- p at twelve in the morning!" Rick shouted back.

"Dad, please, I need you to find out what's wrong with him. He'll most likely talk to you." Beth pleaded.

"Fine. I-I'll find out what's wrong." Rick answered.

After everyone else went to sleep, Rick walked into Morty's room. The kid wasn't asleep.

* * *

" _Hey bud, you doing okay?" Rick asked._

" _Yeah." Morty replied._

" _ **BOOM"**_ _the thunder clapped again. Morty hid under his blankets._

" _Morty, a-are you afraid?" Rick asked._

 _Morty peaked out, he was crying. He nodded._

 _Rick looked at his grandson in concern. Morty smiled slightly, and Rick smiled back._

" _ **BOOM"**_ _Morty ran to Rick and hugged him._

* * *

Morty wasn't looking anywhere but down. He was crying.

Rick remembered vividly what had happened ten years ago. He grew attached to Morty, especially this one. Rick walked over to Morty, wrapped his arms around him, and hugged Morty protectively.

Morty didn't know how to react to this contact. He threw his arms around Rick. Morty cried into Rick's lab coat, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sshhhh… I-Its ok- Grandpa's here." Rick whispered as he rubbed Morty's back. Morty couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Jellybean, until now. He felt Morty grow heavy as he began to calm down.

Rick pulled back from the embrace. He was about to leave Morty to sleep, when he heard whimpering. He knew that Morty was having a nightmare. Rick took off his lab coat, taking his flask and portal gun out, and placed it over Morty's sleeping form. Morty still whimpered. Rick thought of something that worked when he was little: giving him his portal gun.

So, he did. Leaving Morty sleeping, he looked back once more, seeing him finally smiling.

"I love you kid. Sweet dreams." Rick muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Love you too, Grandpa Rick. Thank you." Morty muttered as he fell fast asleep. He was finally having a good dream.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had to think long and hard on how it was going to end. Now I need to write the next chapter of my crossover fic. Check out my other fic in my profile. Any who, Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


End file.
